This invention relates to rescue apparatus and more particularly to a novel vest-like harness to be utilized by a person to be rescued or by a rescuer in emergency accident situations.
One application which for this invention is particularly useful is for the rescue of accident victims that have spinal injuries. Spinal injuries can occur in many situations such as accidents in automobiles, athletics, and swimming pools. After a spinal injury, it is absolutely vital to keep the victim's spine and head immobilized as movement could cause further injury and, quite possibly, paralysis below the point in the spine where the injury occurred.
Previously, accident victims with spinal injuries or even suspected spinal injuries have been immobilized with spinal boards. Spinal boards consist of a board with tie downs. Rolled-up cloth or some other similar means was used to immobilize the victim's head. Many shortcomings exist with spinal boards. The boards are generally the length of a person's body and, consequently, are cumbersome and awkward in certain rescue operations. For example, a spinal board cannot be placed on a person's back when trying to rescue him from an automobile wreck. The person must be moved before a spinal board can be utilized.
Because of the shortcomings associated with spinal boards, a more sophisticated spinal restraint device was developed. The spinal restraint device essentially consists of a body wrap enclosing a series of rigid slats. The length of the slats is approximately equal to the dimension from slightly below the waist to approximately the top of the head of the victim. Several wings are attached to the main portion of the body wrap which wrap around the person's chest and mid-section as well as the sides of the victim's head. These wings also contain slats. Shortcomings also exist with this type of device. The spinal restraint device is not flexible and therefore many times may produce discomfort when being placed upon a victim. This device also causes further discomfort as the slats are wrapped around the person's head and mid-section. The spinal restraint is also absent any shoulder portions to restrict possible vertical downward movement of the device. In addition, the device cannot be used by itself to lift a person from an accident site.